A Destiny Being Fulfilled
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are brother and sister and are elves. Now that the final battle is over they have another destiny to fulfill. Can they help Frodo and the fellowship stop Sauron? Only problem don't fall in love along the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I recently discovered Legolas/Kagome and decided to write my own! Enjoy!**

**L&K L&K L&K L&K L&K**

**FULL SUMMARY: Kagome is a Snow Elf from middle earth. Her family was murdered, so her Uncle Lord Elrond sent her and her brother Sesshomaru to Tokyo and the Feudal Era. Now with Sauron terrorizing the land they are brought back to fulfill their destiny with the help of the fellowship. **

**L&K L&K L&K L&K L&K**

Kagome was sitting in Kaede's hut with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kaede, and Kirara. Inuyasha had left two months ago to be with his claypot. Sesshomaru had taken the Tetssaiga seeing as how it wouldn't work because he had betrayed Kagome.

It still brought a small pang to her heart thinking about him. She had at her side her Hiraikotsu, bow and arrows, her sword, and staff. "Kagome?" her head snapped in the direction of Sango's voice. "Huh?" She asked confused. Sango sighed and said, "I feel as if the final battle is upon us. We should train."

Kagome nodded and picked up her things her daggers and darts already in place and walked with Sango to a clearing. Kagome and Sango changed into their demon slaying outfits. Kagome's was just like Sango's except where Sango's was pink Kagome's was purple. The same went for her Hiraikotsu where Sango's was brown Kagome's was purple and where it was white hers was black.

"Ready Kagome?" Sango inquired.

Kagome strapped on her katana and her Hiraikotsu before standing up and nodding. Sango charged and attempted to cut Kagome's stomach, but Kagome was prepared and neatly did a back flip missing the blade. She pulled out her own sword the Koori Kage and watched as it transformed in a swirl of ice.

Sesshomaru made it for her from his own fang, and presented it to her for her eighteenth birthday right after Sango gave her the Hiraikotsu she'd made her. With a yell of "Ice Crystal!" a barrage of crystals was sent in Sango's direction.

Sango put up her own Hiraikotsu to shield herself before throwing it at Kagome with a cry of "HIRAIKOTSU!" Kagome jumped and barely missed the flying boomerang.

After twenty more minutes of intense fighting Kagome was finally able to pin Sango to a tree with a dagger to her throat. Clapping was heard and both girl's snapped their head in the direction.

Seeing it was Sesshomaru they both visibly relaxed. Kagome released Sango and walked around the clearing grabbing her fallen items and strapping them into place. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree with his arms crossed as Sango did the same as Kagome. Once she'd finished Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry. Was there something you need Sess? Or were you just going to stand there and watch?" Kagome smiled at the growl that was issued at her.

"You need to train." "What do you think I was doing?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes. "Training with the demon slayer. Now you train with me." With that Sesshomaru walked away expecting her to follow.

With a groan and a wave to Sango she trudged after him. They soon arrived at a large clearing and Sesshomaru stopped. Kagome just stood there watching him. He turned around and Kagome noticed his blood red eyes.

She backed up slightly. He turned and smirked. "It's time to truly test you abilities." That was the only warning Kagome got, because right after a humongous dog was standing in front of her. Acid saliva was dripping from his mouth destroying the once pretty grass.

Kagome pulled out her sword and braced herself. With a howl Sesshomaru charged. Kagome ducked as a paw was sent flying after her and missed her by an inch. She used a new technique that she hadn't fully mastered and it worked perfectly.

Sesshomaru was brought up in the air by a swirl of ice, and slammed into a tree. The tree broke in half by the force of the impact. An hour and a half later Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking back to the village. She had passed and no longer needed training it turned out they were evenly matched, when Sesshomaru stopped her.

He untied Tensaiga and Tokigen from his sash and gave them to her. Kagome just stared at the swords shocked before asking, "Don't you need them?" Sesshomaru shook his head saying they would protect her when he could not.

When they arrived at the outskirts of the village, Sesshomaru's nose was attacked by the coppery scent of blood. He scrunched his nose and tried to block it, but there was so much. He realized that the village was being attacked.

He took off running with Kagome in his arms and when they arrived they were greeted by a bloody battlefield. Kagome's eyes held unshed tears as she gazed at the bodies of Kouga, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo.

All of a sudden the tears poured out as she saw her sister Sango's body a few feet away. Kirara was close by and Kagome thought she saw tears in the Neko's eyes. Kagome went into a rage at the sight of her sister bloody and thrown like a piece of garbage.

She pulled out her sword and hacked away at any and every demon in the village until the last left was Naraku. With Sesshomaru at her side they were able to rid the world of the evil hanyou. Soon after Kagome passed out from exhaustion.

**~Two Hours Later~**

Kagome awoke to see to red-orange eyes staring back at her. She quickly jumped up and made a move to grab the hilt of her sword, but realized it was Kirara. She calmed and sat next to the little Neko. She pet Kirara behind her furry little ears as she remembered the final battle and the loss of her best friends, sister, and son

Silent tears fell as everything slammed into her full force. Sango torn. Miroku battered. Shippo… bloody and beat. She couldn't hold it in a mournful sob escaped her throat as she wept for her fallen friends.

She looked up and noticed Sesshomaru in the room. She lunged and attached herself to him and cried into his shoulder. "What am I going to do? I have nobody. The well is sealed I can't even visit my family!"

Sesshomaru awkwardly patted her back as the miko cried into his shoulder. "Don't weep. You still have Rin and this Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded and fell asleep. Sesshomaru stood up with the miko in his arms. He'd recently looked at her as a little sister to him.

Kirara also stood up and walked along Sesshomaru and her mistress. Sesshomaru's demon cloud appeared and soon he was soaring through the sky. In a burst of flames Kirara transformed into her saber toothed tiger form and followed after him.

They soon arrived at the Palace of the Moon. As soon as Sesshomaru's feet touched the ground an orange blur was attached to his leg. "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Rin shouted, but quieted after seeing her mother figure sleeping.

Sesshomaru nodded in response and left to enter the castle. Sesshomaru placed Kagome in the room next to his and across from Rin's. Soon after Rin bounded into the room. "What's wrong with Lady Kagome Mi'lord?" Rin asked innocently. Sesshomaru just told her she was sleeping before leaving the room.

**~ Two Years Later~**

Kagome was walking along the path of her garden with Kirara at her side pondering why the jewel pulsed. Her birthday was a week ago and something very strange happened. The jewel… it pulsed.

Right after she'd blown out her candles for her twentieth birthday it pulsed. Shocked and unused to it she'd stumbled back. Sesshomaru watched her and asked what was wrong, but she told him it was nothing. He obviously didn't believe her, but he left it alone.

Suddenly a pink and purple swirled portal opened in front of them. A hand shot out and grabbed Kagome's shirt pulling her in. Kirara worried for her mistress jumped in after her.

Kagome landed stumbling and stood up saying, "Hey! What's the big idea here?" Looking around herself she noticed that to her left was Sesshomaru and in front of them both was Midoriko.

Kagome bowed respectfully and Midoriko smiled. "Um Midoriko? No offense, but why are we here?" Midoriko looked at Kagome and said, "You're here, because you are both not really from the Sengoku Jidai or Tokyo."

Kagome cocked her head to the side confused. "Let me explain dear. You're both brother and sister. You are from a realm called Middle Earth where you are elves. Snow elves to be exact. Your uncle Lord Elrond sent you two away when your family was murdered. Now that you're twenty it is time to fulfill your destiny."

"You will meet a Halfling named Frodo Baggins. You are to safely take him to Bree. He will be weary at first, but gain his trust. From then you will have a choice, help him for he feels he is alone or leave and never have to deal with him again, but know that whichever you choose there shall be consequences."

"I have a gift for you both. For Kagome I give a finely carved bow from the tree Goshinboku and arrows." Midoriko gave Kagome an intricately designed bow with many arrows. Kagome bowed her thanks as Midoriko moved on to Sesshomaru.

"For Sesshomaru I give you a sword." She gave him a sword before saying, "With this sword you will be able to protect the ones you love." Sesshomaru bowed and Midoriko moved to stand in front of them both.

"I shall give you the clothes of Middle Earth, so that you will not draw attention to yourselves." With a snap of her fingers Kagome and Sesshomaru were clothed in fine silk that was built for traveling, and their weapons were already in place.

Kagome had her Hiraikotsu, daggers, her three swords, and her staff with her darts at her belt. She was wearing a travel dress with slits at her thighs not far up, but enough to allow easy movement. It had the picture of a blue dragon across it and it was a V neck. Her swords were strapped to her right side, her daggers in her boots, her Hiraikotsu tied to her back, and her staff in hand.

Midoriko also unleashed their true form. Kagome had a blue snowflake on her forehead, her eyes were sky blue, her ears pointed, her hair was black with midnight blue highlights, and she wore blue eye shadow.

Sesshomaru wore Black pants and a black shirt with a red dragon going around his chest to his back. His swords Tetssiga and his new one were both at his side, and he wore boots. He had on his forehead a blue snowflake instead of his crescent moon, he had midnight blue eyes, and silver hair with streaks of blond here and there.

Midoriko smiled at them. "It's time." She was getting ready to send them to the shire, but was stopped by a yell of "Wait!" She opened her eyes and looked at Kagome, "Yes?" she asked. "Can Kirara come to, and also can I have my demon slaying outfit?"

Midoriko said, "Of course." And with a snap of her fingers Kagome's demon slaying outfit was in her hand. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and they were transported to middle earth. Kagome remembered seeing trees and some dead grass before it went blank.

**L&K L&K L&K L&K L&K L&K**

**Hey! Watcha think? I hope you enjoyed and review! Also if anyone knows a website where I can get the Elvish language I would greatly appreciate it thanks! Review! It's my first Legolas/Kagome fic! **


	2. Middle Earth

**Wow. 12 reviews for one chapter! Thanks! Well I hope you enjoy this!**

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts**_

_Italics: Kirara talking_

**

* * *

**

*******Kagome's POV*******

I woke up to here a steady heartbeat when I realized my head was on Sesshomaru's chest and Kirara was sprawled across my stomach. I sat up holding my head. I had a major headache and probably awoke Kirara by sitting up.

I tried to stand up only to fall on my butt as knowledge of different weapons and how to use them and the history of the elves came rushing into my head. "Ugh." I put my hand on my head cradling it as a voice popped into my head.

_Are you okay Kagome? _My head snapped up as I looked around for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?" I questioned. _It's me Kagome Kirara. _I looked down to see Kirara with a catlike smirk on her face. "How can you talk to me?" I questioned out loud forgetting that I could talk in my head.

_This world allows me to talk to you and Sesshomaru in your head. __**'How?' **__A long time ago when I was first born this world allowed nekos and other species to talk in their heads to their masters. __**'Oh. Cool.' **_

I heard voices in the distance and it caused me to look up. I saw two young men about up to my waist running through a field with sacks in their hands. One of them bumped into another and both fell to the floor.

*******Normal POV*******

"Frodo? Merry look! It's Frodo Baggins!" Kagome heard one say the other said a cheery greeting.

Kagome looked down at Kirara. _**'Looks like we found him Kirara.' **_Kirara meowed her response. Kagome turned back toward the four suspecting the black haired one to be Frodo.

The one who was obviously run into and was traveling with Frodo looked at the other two as they filled his arms with crops. Accusing, "You two have been in the Farmer Maggot's crops! Haven't you?"

They all stopped and looked in the direction of barking and yelling. Three dashed off as the one with the crops in his arms stayed. "Run stupid!" One of the hobbits shouted after him while he dropped the crops in his hands and took off after him.

Kagome looked down at Kirara before asking, _**'Kirara you can get into Sesshomaru's mind to talk to him right?' **__Yes. __**'Good can you please wake him up?' **_With a nod the neko trotted up to Sesshomaru to wake him up. Kagome followed slowly after the hobbits to keep an eye on them.

Kagome felt something brush against her legs and looked down to see Kirara. _He's up Kagome. _Kagome nodded and opened her arms for Kirara to jump into before following the hobbits with Sesshomaru close behind.

Kagome heard a crash and turned to a cliff hoping that it wasn't a long drop before peering over the edge with Sesshomaru. They saw the one known as Pippin with his head very close to a pile of dung. Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at the look on his face.

They heard him mutter, "Oh that was a close one." Before shouting "Mushrooms!" Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran to the mushrooms talking to each other while picking them. Kagome noticed Frodo look around and seemingly remember something before saying, "I think we should get off the road."

The others didn't seem to be paying attention as they continued talking and stuffing sacks with mushrooms. A shrieking noise was heard that caused Kagome and Sesshomaru to cover their ears and Kirara to meow in protest.

Frodo urged the others to get off the road as they hid under a root of a tree. Sesshomaru and Kagome with Kirara on her shoulder jumped and hid in a tree close by. Kagome peeked and saw a horrible looking rider in black robes riding a black horse. Just looking at it made Kagome want to climb under a rock.

It's scent revolting even worse than Kikyo's. The rider stepped off its horse and leaned dangerously close to the hobbits. One of them grabbed a carrot and threw it away from it and the rider took off after it.

The hobbits and Kirara, Kagome, and Sesshomaru took off. They went deep into the forest and when they felt it was safe three of them fell to their knees taking deep breaths with Merry asking what it was.

'_**Kirara, should we make ourselves known?' **__Probably._ With a nod Kagome made herself known with a greeting. The hobbits turned quick as lightning at the sound of a woman's voice. They saw what appeared to be a female elf. She had black hair with midnight blue highlights, a blue snowflake on her forehead, sky blue eyes, pointed ears of course, and blue eye shadow on.

At her left hip she had three swords, a pack of arrows slung across her shoulders, a bow in hand, and what appeared to be a huge boomerang strapped to her back. The hobbits guessed she held some kind of darts at her waist.

She was wearing a dress built for travel with slits up the sides for easy movement, it had a picture of a blue dragon in a swirl of ice across it, and was a V neck which Merry and Pippin couldn't help, but appreciate. All in all they thought she was one of the prettiest women they'd ever met.

Merry and Pippin stopped gawking when they heard a growl from her male companion. They took this time to assess him. (not that way) This man wore black puffy pants and a black shirt with a red dragon on fire going across his chest. They couldn't help but wonder if the dragons and the elements meant something.

He had two swords attached to his left hip. He had a blue snowflake like the other girl's, midnight blue eyes, silver hair with streaks of blonde here and there, and pointed ears. It was obvious by their beauty and ears that they were elves.

They turned their attention back to the woman as she began speaking and noticed that she had a kitten on her shoulder.

"Hi. I'm Kagome this is Kirara my companion." She pointed to the kitten on her shoulder who meowed in agreement, "And this is Sesshomaru my brother." The 'Sesshomaru' guy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin seemed to accept them, but Frodo was suspicious so he asked, "What do you want?" he narrowed his eyes. 'Kagome' stepped forward to shake his hand saying, "We were sent to escort you safely to Bree." The hobbit seemed weary, but nodded his head.

Frodo turned towards Merry and Pippin who were introducing themselves with Sam to Kagome and Sesshomaru. He grabbed Merry and Pippin's shoulder and said, "I have to leave the shire. Sam and I must go to Bree." "Well we're coming with ya!" Merry exclaimed.

Frodo looked reluctant, but agreed. "Great! Buckleburry Ferry. Follow me." With that they all followed him to where the ferry was kept. Sesshomaru kept his senses on high alert incase that rider came back. Suddenly an ear piercing screech was heard. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. The rider from before was hot on their trail.

Kagome was gonna stay behind to help, but was told to keep running with the hobbits. Knowing the hobbits needed her protection more she reluctantly agreed. Sesshomaru injured the rider and took off after them. They hopped a fence and got to the ferry. Kagome counted to make sure they were all there, but found that Frodo was missing.

Frodo had fallen behind and the rider was hot on his trail. Kagome took off after him ignoring the protests. Right when the rider was about to kill him an arrow engulfed in pink flames was shot after him. With a horrible screech the arrow struck in place burning some flesh.

Kagome ran and grabbed Frodo running after the ferry with the rider following in fury. Kagome leaped right when the rider was going to catch them and landed on the ferry with the rider screeching from the shore. Knowing it couldn't reach them it turned and road off to where Kagome suspected there were others.

Relieved they were safe for the moment Kagome asked Merry, "How far to the nearest crossing?"

"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry answered as he rowed with Sesshomaru.

It was pouring by the time they had made it to the gates of Bree. Ever since they had docked at The Brandywine Bridge, they had to take to the cover the forest provided so they could avoid anymore of the Black Riders that had followed them to Bucklebury Ferry.

Frodo led them to the gates as Kagome tried to take cover using Sesshomaru's arm. Frodo knocked on the door a few times before an old man opened a peep door for tall people and then opened the bottom one that was meant for hobbits and asked, "What do you want?"

Frodo cleared his throat before saying, "We wish to go to the Prancing Pony." A door was unlocked and they were granted entrance. An old man took a look at them before asking, "What business do you have here?"

It was Frodo who answered again, "We wish to stay at the inn our business is our own."

The old man nodded before apologizing and letting them in. The group entered and entered a building with the sign of a pony on it. Sesshomaru knew they were somewhat safe, but he kept his senses up high especially after a drunk man tried to grope Kagome.

That resulted in a punch to the jaw sobering up the man, while the hobbits laughed and Kagome blushed a furious red. They let themselves in and Kagome, Sesshomaru, and the hobbits got a table.

Frodo politely walked up to the front desk and spoke to get the innkeeper's attention. The innkeeper noticed them and spoke, "Hello little masters. What can I do for you? If you're seeking accommodation, we got some nice cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available. Always proud to cater the Little Folk, Mister…?"

"Underhill… My name is Underhill." Frodo answered pausing for a moment after remembering that Gandalf said his name wasn't safe outside the shire.

"Underhill… yes." The innkeeper looked as if he were memorizing it. Frodo spoke once more, "We're friends with Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" The innkeeper looked down as if in deep thought.

A few moments later he spoke, "Oh, yes… I remember. Elderly chap. Big gray beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for… six months." Frodo looked disappointed before turning to Sam asking, "What do we do now?"

Kagome decided to speak, "I think it'd be best if we stayed at the inn and wait for Gandalf to arrive." The others nodded and Frodo agreed. It was settled they would stay at the inn and hope that Gandalf would arrive soon.

Sesshomaru noticed that as soon as it was settled that he ran off to the bar. A few minutes later he came back with a jug so big it was almost bigger than his head. Sesshomaru just shook his head mildly amused by the look on Merry's face. It was then that his mind drifted to thoughts of his adopted daughter Rin. He then noticed how much he missed her. 'I'll have to find a way to bring her here.'

* * *

*******At the Palace of the Moon*******

*******Rin's POV*******

I skipped merrily down the hallways of my home of four years. I was ten years old and happy. My birthday is in a week and I'm off to find my father figure Lord Sesshomaru. I was planning on asking if he knows where Kagome-chan is.

I'm so happy I have Kagome-chan as my mom. I know no one can replace my real mommy, but Kagome-chan is really close. I wish Lord Sesshomaru could be happy with a woman.

He thinks I don't know that he's sad, but I do. I saw Kagome-chan try to help him, but I think he's scared. I arrived at his study door and knock quietly. I hear shuffling in the room, but nobody let's me in.

That's strange, Lord Sesshomaru always let's me in. I open the door quietly and see Jaken-sama sitting in milord's chair behind his desk. I walk in and say, "Master Jaken! You're not supposed to sit there! That's Sesshomaru-sama's desk!"

Jaken turned around and had an evil look on his face. It was really scary. I shrink back and cower by the door and listen as he says, "Listen you little pest! Lord Sesshomaru's gone and he's given ME power over ALL his stuff! So leave!"

But I stood my ground and told him, "You liar! Sesshomaru-sama would never leave without telling me! Neither would Kagome-chan!" He stands up and even though I was taller than him he scared me. He would be able to roast me alive!

He grabbed his staff of two heads and fired at me. I was barely able to move out of the way in time! I ran out of the study with Jaken chasing after me. Another burst of flames was sent at me this time at my head.

I ducked and another one was fired this one grazing my arm. Pretty soon I realized I'd run out of the castle. Jaken ran out after me saying, "If you come back I'll kill you! You insolent little wench!" I ran on without looking back and pretty soon was in the forest.

I heard growling coming from behind me after a few minutes of running and looked back to see a pack of wolves hot on my heels. I knew I couldn't outrun them, but I had to try. Then the worst thing that could've happened to me happened. I tripped. All I remember thinking before blacking out was, 'Help me momma, daddy.'

* * *

**A/N: Well! Watcha think? Okay some people have asked what happened to Rin, so this is for you! Yes she'll be coming to Middle earth just be patient. Oh! Almost forgot. Should I make Sesshomaru fall in love with a female elf? I'll make her up, but should I? Well review! Legolas is coming in soon! REVIEW!**


	3. Rin comes to Middle Earth

**A/N: Thank you for you fabulous reviews! I'm going to make Sesshomaru fall in love! ^^ Rin will come to Middle Earth in this chapter!**

Kagome was sitting by Sesshomaru watching Merry set a huge drink in front of him telling Pippin, "This my friend is a pint." Pippin licked his lips before announcing, "I'm getting one." And running off to the bar. She suddenly felt a pain in her chest.

She dropped down to one knee clutching her chest as images of woods and wolves and a bright orange checked kimono swam into her head. "Rin." She breathed to Sesshomaru who was right beside her. Realization crossed his face and he knew something was wrong.

Before he could stop her Kagome was out the door. He was going to follow her before remembering the hobbits still needed protection. He knew his sister could take care of herself. Kirara who had been resting on his shoulder ran out the door following Kagome.

*******With Kagome*******

Kagome ran out the door and into the forest before finally stopping. She pulled out the jewel and summoned Midoriko. A pink flash and there in all her glory stood the great miko. "Yes my child?" Midoriko asked smiling gently.

Kagome bowed and tucked the jewel back under her shirt before speaking, "Midoriko-sama, Rin is she okay?" Midoriko looked on sadly. "I'm afraid not my dear. She's being attacked, but if we act quickly we can save her."

Kagome nodded and grabbed a hold of Midoriko's outstretched hand. Kagome lurched and was suddenly in a different forest and it was in the afternoon. Kagome looked around and saw an orange bundle with blood all around it.. "NO!" Kagome screamed running up to it.

Kagome cradled Rin's head in her lap as she slowly opened her eyes. "Momma, it hurts so much. Make it go away." Kagome bent her head over and cried. Rin's breathing was going shallow. 'No! I REFUSE to lose another child.' Kagome stood up with Rin in her arms and walked up to Midoriko.

"Let's go. She's coming with us." Midoriko was going to protest, but remembered it wasn't wise getting between a mother and her child. Midoriko looked upon her daughter and adopted grandchild with awe. She still wasn't sure if she should tell Kagome and Sesshomaru the whole story.

She decided against it for now and grabbed Kagome's hand to take them back. With another lurch they were back. Midoriko turned toward Kagome and gave her a stern look, "Kagome my powers have weakened and it wouldn't be wise to summon me again for awhile." Kagome nodded in understanding as she did the best bow she could with Rin in her arms. "Goodbye for now Midoriko-sama." Midoriko smiled gently and nodded her head before disappearing back into the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome carried Rin bridal style to the inn where she could smell Sesshomaru and the hobbits. She had just closed the door of the room they were in with another man when a high pitched shriek was heard. She walked over to the window and noticed the Nazgul were there.

She laid Rin down gently on the bed before a swish of air came and Sesshomaru was beside her. "What happened?" he whispered so as not to wake her. Taking a deep breath Kagome answered, "I don't know. I summoned Midoriko and she took me back to Japan and when we arrived I saw her like this on the forest ground."

Kagome's hands began glowing pink and she placed them above Rin to start the healing process. A few minutes later she stopped and turned to Sesshomaru, "Don't worry brother, she'll be fine now. She just needs to rest she'll live."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and there was a throat clearing in the corner of the room and Kagome turned to see A human man standing there with the hobbits. Merry had Kirara on her shoulder. She stood up and crossed the room to stand directly in front of the man. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

The man did a short bow before saying, "I'm known as Strider. I was sent to escort you safely to Rivendell." Kagome nodded stiffly still weary of this man. Rin called out to her mother in her sleep and Kagome was beside her in an instant. "Yes darling?" Rin looked up and saw Kagome before saying, "Will you hold me mommy and sing to me?"

Kagome nodded, "Hai." Before gathering Rin in her arms and leaning against the bed post. She softly bean singing a song that described everything,

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes_

In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I'm weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
Is had enough  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am  
And what we'll be  
And though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone  
I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

By the time the song was over Rin was fast asleep and Kagome had tears in her eyes. Strider, Sesshomaru, and the hobbits all stared in awe. They had no idea Kagome could sing that well. Kagome opened her eyes and told them, "You guys should sleep. It'll be a long journey tomorrow." They all nodded and the hobbits settled in while Strider and Sesshomaru stayed up to keep watch.

The next morning they all woke up refreshed Rin had healed rather nicely and was ecstatic about being with Kagome and Sesshomaru. They were on the journey to Rivendell and Kagome and Rin were excited to be going home or in Rin's case her oka-san's home.

Kagome and Rin were talking when Merry walked up to them. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" he asked Kagome. Kagome was going to speak, but Frodo answered instead, "I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer… and feel fouler."

Kagome just smiled wondering how they could accept her, Sesshomaru, and Rin without question, yet they were wary of Strider. She could tell he wasn't evil. 'Oh well.' "He's foul enough." She heard Merry say and she couldn't help, but giggle lightly at that.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo answered. "But where is he taking us?" Sam the ever curious one asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." Strider answered. He heard what Merry and Frodo spoke about him. Not that it bothered him, because it really didn't. He was used to the mistrust people of the time felt toward him.

Sam brightened and had an excited look on his face. "Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves." He turned to Kagome, "You'll get to go home Miss Kagome." Kagome smiled happily at that.

"Yes that would be nice." They continued walking and only stopped for a moment to give the hobbits and Rin a chance to rest. (Hey she may have traveled with Sesshomaru, but she's still recovering) After the short stop they continued on with Sesshomaru and Strider in the lead.

A downpour came, flooding everything up to their knees or by the Hobbits' height, up to their waists. And with rain came the mosquitoes. While Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kirara, and Rin who was being carried by Sesshomaru hopped from one dirt mound to another that were over the water in the flood, the Hobbits and Strider were struggling through the mud and water while getting bitten by mosquitoes.

"What do they eat… when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry rhetorically asked after swatting one of the bloodsuckers on his face and continued to struggle through the mud. Not far behind him, Pippin fell face first into the mud making him look even filthier than before after stumbling.

Kagome had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing at the poor hobbit's misfortune. By nightfall, they found a patch of land that was above water and was patched with enough grass so the little ones wouldn't have to sleep in the mud. Kagome pulled three blankets out of the pack that carried her things and laid one down on the ground, neatly folded another one to use as a pillow, and told Rin to lie down.

After resting her head on the blanket being used as a pillow Kagome tucked her in and told her to rest for a minute. After everything was settled Sesshomaru and Strider set out to hunt for something to eat. They soon came back with a deer and began cleaning and skinning it.

When it was finished cooking Sesshomaru and Strider had to hold the hobbits back so that Kagome and Rin could get a portion first. Kagome wasn't surprised when it was barely enough for the hobbits. Sesshomaru and Strider had barely had any. Kagome got a portion from hers and gave it to Kirara.

After eating Kagome told Rin and the hobbits to sleep. "Okay momma. Goodnight." Kagome smiled at Rin. "Goodnight my darling." Rin yawned and turned to Sesshomaru, "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave a nod of his head before Rin settled down and fell asleep.

Leaning against a tree close to Rin Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face. Later that night she was awakened by soft singing. She knew that it wasn't Sesshomaru because he never sang and it couldn't be Rin or the hobbits because they were all asleep, so it had to be Strider.

She knew Frodo woke up because his breathing changed.

_**Tinúviel elvanui,  
Elleth alfirin ethelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui  
A renc gelebrin thiliol.**_

_**(Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her night-dark hair,  
And arms like silver glimmering.)**_

Te song was beautiful, but sad. That was when she heard Frodo speak, "Who was she? This woman you sing of?"

There was a bit of a pause until Strider gave his answer, sadness coloring his voice, "'Tis the Lay of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked, curiously and listened intently to the ranger's answer.

Strider looked away while answering, "She died."

It was very quiet between the two while Kagome kept still on her perch and feigning sleep. She really didn't want to be caught eavesdropping.

She heard Strider breath a sigh and say, "Get some sleep Frodo." She heard shuffling and soon Frodo was asleep. Turning over she fell asleep thinking about what Strider had said.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I know Legolas isn't here but I PROMISE! He'll be in the next chapter. I wanted to update because of your reviews! Okay I made up for the Legolas thing by bringing Rin in here. I hope… anyway the song is called "In my Daughter's Eyes" by Martina McBride hope you enjoyed next chapter'll be out soon! REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update for awhile, because my computer isn't working right. I am at the moment typing this short message from the school's computers. Maybe I'll be able to post a short chapter IDK. So sorry, but you should really read it if you haven't already! **

**THANK YOU! **

**BYE!**

**~Sk8t3r**


	5. A Talk

**Hey! I'm FINALLY back! Sorry, but I just got a new laptop, so I can UPDATE! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would also like a co-author and a beta for this story, so if you're interested just ask! :) Legolas is in here now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings OR Inuyasha.I also don't own the song Missing You by 1st Lady  
**

**

* * *

**

Kagome awoke early the next morning and saw that nobody else was awake. She glanced around and saw that Kirara had started to get up. **'Come on Kirara. Let's go for a run.' **The neko nodded and ran off with her mistress. They came to a clearing with a warmed river and Kagome started getting undressed. Unknown to her a certain blond elf was watching from behind the trees.

Legolas, never having seen the girl before notched an arrow and stepped out from the cover of the trees. "Don't move." He ordered.

Kagome tensed and quick as lightning jumped out of the river and grabbed her bow and notched and arrow, as Kirara transformed to hide her naked form. Legolas took a step and Kagome noticed that he was distracted, using a move Sesshomaru'd taught her, and she disarmed him, and grabbed her dagger.

Holding it to his throat, but Legolas had, had years of training, so her was able to knock it from her hand, and flipped to grab his bow and arrow. Kagome had also had years of training and was able to notch her arrow at the same time.

To her luck Aragorn showed up with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had tetssiega unsheathed and moved to stand by his sister when Aragorn suddenly smiled, "Legolas!" he shouted merrily. Legolas averted his gaze from Kagome to Aragorn and that was all she needed.

With a move that made Sesshomaru proud she disarmed him and once again held a dagger to his throat. Sesshomaru untied his cloak and tossed it to her. Kagome caught it with one hand and was able to wrap it around herself, while still keeping Legolas in place.

"No need, Kagome. He is friend, not foe." Aragorn assured. "Are you sure?" Kagome asked warily. Aragorn nodded and trusting him she let Legolas go. "She picked up his bow and handed it to him smiling cheekily while stating, "You might want this back then."

Legolas took it and said, "Yes, and you might need these back." He held up his hand revealing Kagome's poison darts. Her smile disappeared. Legolas just stood there smirking. _'Damnit I need to be more careful! If he stabbed me with one of these darts I'd be dead.' _Kagome chided herself.

She stepped back and went to retrieve her clothes. Ducking behind a tree she heard Arragorn ask, "What are you doing in these parts, Legolas?"

"I was traveling to Rivendell, for the summoning, and you?"

"The same. Are you traveling alone?" he asked

"No, there are others, but I left for a walk when I stumbled upon that girl."

Kagome came out from behind the trees and walked to Sesshomaru to stand by his side. The conversation continued, "Will you be joining us?" Aragorn asked.

"No. I have business to attend to before I go to Rivendell. But I will see you soon."

Aragorn gave him a friendly clasp on the arm and said, "See you there."

Legolas nodded in return and turned to Kagome. He bowed and said, "Until we meet again, M'lady" He kissed her hand and walked away, disappearing into the trees. Kagome was blushing as Aragorn chuckled and Sesshomaru rose a brow.

"Come. The hobbits will awaken soon." Kagome followed after.

* * *

After a quick breakfast of stale bread- which Merry and Pippin complained- about, they set out for Rivendell. They traveled and Merry and Pippin seemed to have become attached to Kagome. Kagome found it cute, but Sesshomaru was starting to get annoyed.

He wanted to see if she would train with him, since Aragorn was a human and couldn't, but he could ever get her alone.

When they stopped to take a break Frodo walked up to her seemingly debating something. He seemed to make up his mind.

Frodo walked up to Kagome and asked if he could speak to her in private.

"Of Course!" Kagome stood up merrily and grabbed the young hobbits hand. She dragged him to a clearing filled with wildflowers.

Frodo looked around. He didn't think places like this existed anymore. He didn't understand how they _could._ It was so peaceful, as if untouched by the darkness of Sauron. It seemed _wrong _to speak of what he wanted to talk about here, but Kagome had already chosen a small rock to sit on.

He sat down on the grass beside her and looked up at the beautiful elf. He spoke slowly, as if unsure of how to start. He decided to start simple, "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she asked, not looking away from the flowers all around. "Well, I've been talking to Sesshomaru and he says, that you had a similar burden as me. Was he being truthful?"

Kagome finally looked at him and her eyes showed sadness as she thought of the past, "Yes he was. I had a burden much like yours." Frodo looked away from her.

Some time passed before either of them spoke, "Frodo?" Kagome finally broke the silence. "Yes Kagome?" He asked.

She looked down at him, "Would you like to hear _my_ story?" "Yes, please." He said. So Kagome began her tale. She told him about her life in the future, how the Bone Eater's Well was the reason she was able to travel to the past, she told him how she'd fallen in love with Inuyasha and how he'd broken her heart.

She told him about the jewel, and how she to like him had a horrible burden to carry and how she _still _had the jewel even now. She took it out from under her shirt and showed him. She told him how her son, sister, and best friends were murdered because of the cursed jewel. And she told him how she, Sesshomaru, and Kirara finally rid the world of the evil hanyou.

After her story was told Frodo asked her if she'd found happiness yet. "Not yet Frodo, not yet." She murmured. Trying to lighten the mood she looked at him and smiled slightly, "don't worry Frodo, when I do you'll be the first to know." Frodo smiled back and agreed that she'd be the first to know if _he_ found happiness.

They laughed and joked until they got back to the campsite, it had grown dark as they had talked. Everyone noticed that after that Frodo and Kagome had become close friends.

* * *

When Kagome was trying to get Rin to sleep, Rin asked if she would sing for her, Kagome said maybe in the morning, but Merry and Pippin heard and also asked, then Aragorn asked with Sesshomaru inclining his head in a nod of agreement. Even Kirara asked!

Kagome sighed, "Fine, but only one song, and then it's time for bed, okay Rin?" Kagome looked at her. Rin heartily agreed.

Kagome sighed and tried to think of a song to sing, she decided on a sad song for her fallen family.

"_**Oh, Ohhhh, Baby I'm missing you,**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah,**_

_**Ohhhhh,**_

_**Ohh, Ohh, Ohhhh,**_

_**Baby I'm missing you,**_

_**Hmmmm,**_

_**Things will never be the same without you,**_

_**What did I do to deserve this?**_

_**I didn't even get one last kiss, **_

_**From you,**_

_**Oh baby God took your love from me,**_

_**He needed an angel so it seems,**_

_**I need to feel your hands all over me, **_

_**I need to feel you kissing me,**_

_**I need to feel you holding me,**_

_**I need to feel your touch,**_

_**Cuz I miss your love so much,**_

_**And I can't keep on living this way,**_

_**I need you hear with me**_

_**Why could he take you away, from me?**_

_**It's hard for me to tell you I love you,**_

_**As I'm standing over your grave,**_

_**And I know I'll never hear your voice again**_

_**Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you just stay?**_

_**Because my world is nothing, without you,**_

_**Now I don't know what to do, with myself.**_

_**I would've given you anything, just to make you happy,**_

_**Just to hear you say that you love me, one last time.**_

_**I'd go to hell and back over and over again,**_

_**Just to prove that I need you here, there is nothing that **_

_**I wouldn't do, I'd cry for you, I'd lie for you,**_

_**And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven,**_

_**I would die for you, yes I will, **_

_**I would rather give up my life,**_

_**Then to see tears in your eyes.**_

_**I can't stand to see you cry,**_

_**Cuz it's hard for me to tell you I love you,**_

_**as I'm standing over your grave,**_

_**and I know I'll never hear your voice again.**_

_**Why did you leave me?**_

_**Why couldn't you just stay, babe?**_

_**Because my world is nothing, without you.**_

_**Now I don't know what to do, with myself.**_

_**I just don't know what to do with myself.**_

_**I ca-"**_

Kagome was about to keep singing when her acute ears picked up the sound of light footfalls. She shushed the group and her ear twitched she put her finger to her mouth in a 'quiet' gesture. Aragorn picked up his sword and the hobbit's and Kirara went to stand protectively in front of Rin.

Sesshomaru pulled out the tetssiega, Kagome notched and arrow and sent it flying they all heard a surprised yelp, before rushing toward the sound. When they got there they saw that whoever it was was gone.

Kagome was the only one to notice the handkerchief on the floor with a finely embroidered "L" on it. Kagome held back a smile. She had a feeling she knew who it was. Kagome stuck it in her pocket and went back to the camp with the others.

"Let's get some sleep." She suggested. The others nodded and Sesshomaru sat against a tree near Kagome and Rin to keep watch. Everyone settled down for they knew they would have a long journey tomorrow.

**Well? Give me some feedback. I do need a co-writer and a beta please, PM or review if you want to do it. :) Thanks for reading! REVIEW! **


End file.
